redvsbluescriptsfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Saison 6 Chapitre 1
Reconstruction | Chapitre 1 Fade in to dead bodies in grey armor, followed by a massive reconstruction effort PRÉSIDENT : en : To the Director of Project Freelancer, from the Oversight Sub-committee Chairman. fr : Au Directeur du projet Freelancer de la part du Président du Sous-comité de supervision : Cut to a soldier calling his captain over to a cave entrance. SOLDAT : en : Captain Rivas! We've got something over here! fr : Capitaine Rivas, on a trouvé quelque chose ! PRÉSIDENT : en : Dear Director, I want to thank you in advance for your openness in response to our Sub-committee's request for more information. fr : Cher Directeur, je tiens à vous remercier d’avance pour votre transparence en réponse à la demande de renseignements supplémentaires de notre Sous-comité. The captain and several other soldiers run over to the cave where they find a soldier in red armor hiding. The scene then fades to the Red soldier being escorted by two grey soldiers through a video surveiled hallway at a UNSC Ops center. PRÉSIDENT : en : We were... disappointed that your Recovery force reported a total loss at Outpost 17-B. We had hoped there would be at least one soldier left, that could shed some light on the situation. I know that your agency has enjoyed a high degree of freedom with very little scrutiny in the past few years. fr : Nous étions… déçus que votre Force de Récupération ait signalé le décès de tous les effectifs à l’avant-poste 17-B. Nous avions espéré qu’il resterait au moins un soldat en mesure de nous éclairer sur la situation. Je sais que votre organisation a profité d’une grande liberté d’action sans vérification rigoureuse ces dernières années. HAUT-PARLEURS : en : Attention, all personnel: decks kilo one, delta one, sierra one... ...are closed for maintenance. fr : Avis à tout le personnel : les ponts Kilo 1, Delta 1 et Sierra 1 sont fermés pour maintenance. PRÉSIDENT : en : It is not our intention to disrupt such a, progressive military program; but instead to find a way we can work together, in a manner that befits all our responsibilities. I am certain that you will agree. And we look forward to making this review process as painless as we possibly can. fr : Notre intention n’est pas de perturber un programme militaire si florissant, mais de trouver une façon de travailler ensemble qui sied à toutes nos responsabilités. Je suis persuadé que vous en conviendrez… et nous sommes impatients d’effectuer cette démarche d’évaluation dans les conditions les moins pénibles possibles. The Red soldier is brought to a room with several large view screens with various displays on them, the Counselor's face appears on the screen in the center of them. CONSEILLER : en : Thank you gentlemen, would you please excuse us? fr : Merci messieurs, veuillez nous excuser. The two soldiers walk away, leaving the Red soldier in the room. CONSEILLER : en : You are Private Walter Henderson, correct? fr : Vous êtes le Soldat Walter Henderson, exact ? HENDERSON : en : Yes Sir! fr : Oui monsieur ! CONSEILLER : en : You can dispense with the formalities, Walter. Please feel comfortable to speak as candidly as you wish. Can you tell us what happened at your outpost, Walter? fr : Vous pouvez vous soustraire aux formalités, Walter. Je vous en prie, n’hésitez pas à être aussi franc que vous le souhaitez. Vous pouvez nous dire ce qui s’est passé à votre avant-poste, Walter ? HENDERSON : en : Yes Sir-ah, yes. I had been there about six months. Everything was pretty much like normal and one day this... ship... crashed. fr : Ça faisait environ 6 mois que j’y étais. Tout semblait plus ou moins normal, et un jour ce… vaisseau s’est écrasé. CONSEILLER : en : I see. Is this the ship to which you are referring? fr : Je vois, est-ce le vaisseau auquel vous faites référence ? A holographic representation of the downed transport ship appears. HENDERSON : en : Yeah. Yeah that's it. fr : Ouais, ouais, c’est lui. CONSEILLER : en : Please, tell me what was on the ship, Walter. fr : Veuillez me dire ce qu’il y avait dans le vaisseau, Walter. HENDERSON : en : I don't know. The Blues got there first. They fought us off while they cleared it out. Took the stuff back to Base. By the time we got a hold of it it just seemed like a regular old transport. Our engineer said some of the wiring had been messed with but he didn't seem, you know, worried about it or nothing like that. fr : Je ne sais pas… les Bleus sont arrivés les premiers. Ils nous ont retenu le temps qu’ils le vident et ramènent son contenu à la base. Le temps qu’on mette la main dessus, ce n’était plus qu’un vieux transport ordinaire. Notre ingénieur a déclaré que le câblage avait été bidouillé, mais il ne semblait pas, vous savez, inquiet à ce sujet. CONSEILLER : en : I see. Thank you for that. fr : Je vois, merci pour ce témoignage. HENDERSON : en : But whatever was on the ship, must have been what started the whole thing. fr : Mais quoi qu’il y avait dans ce vaisseau… c’est ce qui a dû déclencher toute cette affaire. CONSEILLER : en : Please Walter, define "thing." fr : S’il vous plaît, Walter, précisez « l’affaire ». HENDERSON : en : The infection. The Blues just stopped fighting us. Some of them set up camp outside their base and trapped the rest of their team inside; blew up their comm tower for some reason. Their own comm tower... Then they blew up ours. That's why we couldn't radio for help, we couldn't figure out why they would do that. After that, nothing. No word from them at all. The CO sent a squad over... all the Blues were dead. They had killed each other. fr : L’infection. Les Bleus ont arrêté de se battre contre nous, certains d’entre eux ont installé des camps à l’extérieur de leur base, ont piégé le reste de leur équipe à l’intérieur et ont fait sauter leur tour de communication pour je ne sais quelle raison… leur propre tour… Puis ils ont fait sauté la nôtre, c’est pour ça qu’on n’a pas pu demander de l’aide par radio : on ne pouvait pas deviner qu’ils feraient ça. Après ça, plus rien… plus aucun signe d’eux. Le CO (Commanding officer = commandant.) a envoyé une équipe : tous les Bleus étaient morts, ils s’étaient entretués. CONSEILLER : en : Why do you think they did that? fr : Pourquoi pensez-vous qu’ils ont fait ça ? HENDERSON : en : I dont know. They had torn the radios out of their helmets and dismantled their computers. The CO said they were trying to build something...but I saw all the stuff, no way! They were trying to break it. And there was another body in there too. Not a Blue, somebody else. Actually, she looked like him. fr : Je ne sais pas, ils avaient arraché les radios de leurs casques et avaient démantelé leurs ordinateurs. Le CO a déclaré qu’ils cherchaient à construire quelque chose… mais j’ai tout vu, au contraire, ils cherchaient à le briser ! Et il y avait un autre corps à l’intérieur aussi… pas un Bleu, quelqu’un d’autre… En fait, elle lui ressemblait… Henderson looks over to a grey clad soldier standing in the corner. CONSEILLER : en : Don't worry about him for now, Walter. Please, continue. fr : Ne vous occupez pas de lui pour l’instant, Walter, veuillez continuer. HENDERSON : en : We brought all the equipment back to base and brought it online. And that's when the infection started for us. fr : On a ramené tout le matériel à la base et on l’a activé. Et c’est là que l’infection s’est déclarée pour nous. CONSEILLER : en : The soldiers became... sick? fr : Les soldats sont tombés… malade ? HENDERSON : en : No. They just... they were different. Off. We would catch guys getting into areas they shouldn't get into. But the weird thing was, a guy would go crazy, act up, and then we would throw him in a cell, and he would be fine. Then another guy would go nuts, disobey orders. Like trying to bring the comm tower back online even though we were told to leave it be. Maybe they knew it was coming. fr : Non, ils… ils étaient différents, absents. On pinçait des gars qui se trouvaient dans des secteurs où ils n’étaient pas censés être. Mais le plus bizarre, c’était qu’un gars devenait fou, faisait des siennes, et quand on le jetait en cellule, il allait bien. Puis un autre gars devenait cinglé et désobéissait aux ordres, comme en essayant de réactiver la tour de communication alors qu’on nous a dit de la laisser tel quel. Ils savaient peut-être qu’il arriverait… CONSEILLER : en : They knew what was coming? fr : Ils savaient que qui arriverait ? HENDERSON : en : At first we thought it was help. It ransacked Blue Base, searched all the bodies... then it came after us. Seemed focused on the guys that were infected. Eventually, it just started killing everything. fr : Au début, on a cru que c’était de l’aide… il a saccagé la base Bleu, fouillé tous les corps… puis il en a eu après nous, il semblait se concentrer sur les gars qui étaient infectés. Finalement, il s’est mis à tuer tout le monde… CONSEILLER : en : Could you describe it for us, Walter? fr : Pourriez-vous nous le décrire, Walter ? HENDERSON : en : Not really. It moved fast, when we first saw it, and after Blue Base it was... it was different. fr : Pas vraiment, il se déplaçait vite la première fois qu’on l’a vu mais après la base Bleu, il était… il était différent. CONSEILLER : en : In what way, different? fr : Comment ça, « différent » ? HENDERSON : en : It looked... like it wasn't there. I don't know how to explain it. fr : On aurait dit… qu’il n’était pas là, je ne sais pas comment expliquer ça. CONSEILLER : en : That's alright. I know this has been difficult for you Walter. We're going to do everything we can to help you. fr : Ce n’est pas grave, je sais que ça n’a pas été facile pour vous, Walter. Nous allons faire tout notre possible pour vous aider. Two soldiers in grey walk up behind Henderson CONSEILLER : en : Please, follow these men to your new quarters. You'll be with us as long as absolutely necessary. You have my word. fr : Veuillez suivre ces hommes jusqu’à vos nouveaux quartiers. Vous resterez avec nous aussi longtemps que nécessaire, vous avez ma parole. Henderson follows them out of the room CONSEILLER : en : Agent Washington, what do you make of all this? fr : Agent Washington, que pensez-vous de tout cela ? WASHINGTON : en : I think it sounds like exactly what I encountered. Except it's stronger now, and becoming more so all the time. fr : Je pense que ça ressemble exactement à ce que j’ai rencontré. Sauf qu’il est plus fort à présent et qu’il le devient de plus en plus au fil du temps. CONSEILLER : en : Does that concern you? fr : Ça vous préoccupe ? WASHINGTON : en : It doesn't make me excited. fr : Ça ne m’affecte pas. CONSEILLER : en : You've been through alot with this program, Agent Washington. The Epsilon A.I. we assigned you- fr : Ce programme vous en a fait voir de toutes les couleurs, agent Washington. L’IA Epsilon que nous vous avions attribuée… WASHINGTON : en : Has already been discussed to death. I'm over it. fr : Ce sujet a été abordé jusqu’à l’épuisement, j’ai surmonté. CONSEILLER : en : Now your, physical problems... because of your last encounter- fr : Bon et vos, troubles physiques, suite à votre dernière rencontre… WASHINGTON : en : I'm better now. Mentally and physically. fr : Je vais mieux à présent, mentalement et physiquement. CONSEILLER : en : Our profile of you disagrees with your assesment. fr : Notre profil ne partage pas votre évaluation. WASHINGTON : en : Look, the last mission I ran against this thing, I got shot in the back by my own partner. fr : Écoutez, la dernière mission où j’ai eu affaire à ce machin, ma propre partenaire m’a tiré une balle dans le dos. CONSEILLER : en : Agent South. We feel some... responsibility for that. fr : L’agent South… nous nous sentons un peu coupable à ce sujet. A video appears on the screen showing South shooting Washington in the back WASHINGTON : en : Yeah, you should. If I hadn't had York's healing unit, I'd be dead now. So while this isn't ideal and I don't feel like sticking my neck out for you guys, if it puts me on a path that leads to her, you can trust me at least that far. fr : Ouais, vous devriez : sans le module de guérison de York, je serais déjà mort. Alors même si ce n’est pas l’idéal et que je n’ai pas envie de prendre des risques pour vous, s’il me met sur la voie menant à elle, vous pouvez me faire confiance pour ça. CONSEILLER : en : So you would say that you have overwhelming feelings of anger, and a need for revenge? fr : Donc, vous diriez que vous ressentez un irrépressible sentiment de colère et un besoin de revanche ? WASHINGTON : en : More than you know. fr : Plus que vous le pensez. CONSEILLER : en : Excellent. Now that our agency is under investigation, the Director feels it is important for us to be as open as possible. With each other. If our suspicions are correct, the Meta has made another addition: the Omega A.I. fr : Excellent, étant donné que notre agence fait l’objet d’une enquête, le Directeur estime qu’il est important que nous soyons aussi transparents que possible, les uns avec les autres. Si nos soupçons sont fondés, le Méta a fait un autre acquisition : l’IA Oméga. WASHINGTON : en : It was Omega and... Tex right? fr : Oméga était avec Tex, pas vrai ? CONSEILLER : en : Yes, it was. fr : Oui, en effet. WASHINGTON : en : The Meta doesn't leave much behind. It's gonna be hard to track. fr : Le Méta ne laisse pas grand-chose derrière lui, il va être difficile à traquer. CONSEILLER : en : We think the best place for you to start, would be the Omega's last known location. The soldiers there have the most experience with our program. fr : Nous pensons que la meilleure piste à suivre serait la dernière position connue d’Oméga. Les soldats là-bas ont expérimenté notre programme le plus longtemps. WASHINGTON : en : I see. So I should contact these experts- fr : Je vois, alors je devrais me mettre en relation avec ces experts… CONSEILLER : en : We do not like the term "experts." fr : Nous n’aimons pas trop le terme « experts ». WASHINGTON : en : Because no one really knows what our program is doing? fr : Parce que personne ne connait vraiment l’objectif de notre programme ? CONSEILLER : en : Let's just say the term "expert" is a little too... complimentary in this particular case. Do you still have your old suit of armor? fr : Disons simplement que le terme « experts » est un peu trop… flatteur en l’occurrence. Vous disposez encore de votre vieille combinaison d’armure ? WASHINGTON : en : Of course. Wait... why? fr : Bien sûr… attendez, pourquoi ? Washington suddenly appears in Blood Gulch in older looking armor with the same colors WASHINGTON : en : Oh, great. fr : Ah, formidable… Revenir à la page de la saison.